Winter Rabbit
by MarshaDecamiro
Summary: A young hunter by the name of Black meets a cursed child called N while hunting in the woods near his home. After telling himself to leave the child be he soon finds himself visiting N everyday. But how far will he go to protect N from hunters like himself?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** at the bottom of this chapter~ _but_!

**Disclaimer:** I no shape way form or fashion do I own anything related to the Pokemon franchise, if I did...then I would be a rich mofo. c:

* * *

_**:-:Winter Rabbit Pt. 1:-:**_

_**Meetings & Names **_

* * *

Leave him, was Black's original thoughts. A pitiful Halfling, a child stuck in-between the forms of a rabbit and human. Its large dull green eyes, devoid of all life, the child seemed to be sitting here, underneath this barren tree, as if he were waiting for a hunter to happen along this path, where he was waiting for him, his tattered green hooded cloak offering him poor camouflage from hunters and warmth.

Life no longer seemed to bee the child's concern, reaching towards Black with his tiny hands, an empty smile on the child's face while a strangled sound emanated from his throat. Black turned his back on the child, mumbling.

"If you want someone to kill you then find another hunter to do it…" with that Black walked away, the small child's green eyes watching his retreating form until it was lost in the hills of snow.

Again, the child was sitting underneath the same tree the next day, his dull green eyes watching him. Tilting his head to the side the child reached out to touch Black's cloak, stunned, unsure of what to do Black stood there frozen. The small child tripping over his floppy green ears, laid there face down in the snow while Black chuckled.

"Hahah…ah, you're an odd kid." Black leaned down to help the child back onto his feet, the child stared at him, tilting his head to the side, his small hands wrapping around Black's fingers. A small chill was sent down his spine upon the child's cold hands touching his own slightly warm ones.

"Hey….where's your mom?" Black asked, the small child opened his eyes looking at him with a sad smile on his face as he frowned, tears forming in his eyes as he shook his head, letting go of Black's hands he crawled back into the tree.

Crouching in front of the tree Black tried to communicate with the young Halfling. "H-hey! I'm sorry; I should have been able to guess what happened to her…I'm sorry…ah, here. I'm not sure if you like human food but here's some bread."

Placing the bread in front of the small hole, Black stood up the snow on his knees and cloak falling off upon his standing up. Black turned away, looking at the small hole as he said. "Please eat it…" with that he walked away while small hands took the bread with slight hesitation, nibbling on the bread the child watched Black as he walked away for the second time.

_**...**_

This had become a nasty habit, after his hunting trips into the woods Black would always go to check on the small rabbit Halfling child. Something about the child seemed to pull Black towards him, unsure of how to explain the feeling Black took a seat near the hole of the Halfling's tree. Taking out a small piece of bread, and some fruit Black placed them in front of the hole.

The child poking his head out as he sat there, nibbling on the food given to him while Black sat there taking a quick drink from his water canteen before he offered some to the child, who took it without much hesitation this time, smiling Black couldn't help but laugh.

"Haha~ you're pretty cute when you're not scared of me." The child stared at him, a faint blush dusted on his pale features as he hid his face underneath his green hood. Not wanting Black to see the blush forming on his face, ruffling the child's hair through the hood, Black stood up; wiping away the snow he stretched again.

"Haha~ next time I come to visit you little guy you should tell me your name. After all, I've already told you mine, you should tell me yours." Smiling Black turned to walk away, the child standing up, latching himself onto Black's leg, the brunet looked down at the small child.

Picking him up he smiled, rubbing his nose against his he mumbled. "Ah, little fella I have to be getting home now or my own mother will worry about me" shaking his head no the child pointed towards the ground, Black set him down on the ground, blinking as he watched the child write something in the snow.

A single letter was drawn, a capital 'N' stared back at him from the snow. Looking at the child Black asked, "Ah…so is this your name? N?" smiling, N jumped up and down as he hugged Black's legs.

A small smile formed on Black's face as he hugged N, setting the Halfling child on the ground, sending him a small wave he replied.

"I'll see you again tomorrow…okay N?" nodding his head yes, N's eyes seemed to be saying okay, Black waited until N had crawled back into his hole before he walked away.

* * *

**_...Thank You..._**

For reading part one of this short Black/N fic! If I'm remembering right I think I was able to catch most of my mistakes, I'm sorry if I didn't. I'm not sure if I used the right terminology for N being part rabbit and part human. I think Halfling has something to do with Hobbits. .w.

If anyone knows please feel free to correct me, I'll be leaving the word 'Halfling' out of the next chapter until I'm sure that I'm using it right.

This idea seemed like too cute of an idea to pass up, but I do hope that you all liked it. Leave a comment for part 2~ c:


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** at the bottom of this chapter~ _but_!

**Disclaimer:** I no shape way form or fashion do I own anything related to the Pokemon franchise, if I did...then I would be a rich mofo. c:

**MERRY N-MAS** everyone! :D -smack- **Merry Christmas** or a **Happy** to whatever you celebrate on this fine December 25th day. c:

* * *

_**:-:Winter Rabbit Pt. 2:-:**_

_**Parting**_

* * *

"Ah! N! Get back here!" Black yelled, running through the snow as best as he could, trying to keep up with the small rabbit N. Whom was running in front of him, jumping around without a care in the world, grabbing N by the scruff of his neck, the young rabbit child turned around, smiling while he sent Black a small wave then proceeded to tilt his head to the side.

Black stood there, gritting his teeth together. "N…do you think that acting cute will make me forget about the problems you've caused me already?" N stood there, staring at Black, then to the sky, and finally he settled on making a small ball of snow, smiling while Black decided to go on another rant about his visit to Black's house a week ago.

"N, how many times have I told you to _not_ follow me home? There are a few humans that live with me whom would kill you in a second. You have to be more careful, hell I was surprised when I was able to hide you in my mothers hand weaved basket before she noticed you climbing you through the kitchen window." Black continued to scold N for his carelessness, not that he could really blame the young child.

Having lost his mother, and his father seemed to have to intention of returning to take N to a safer place. Black guessed that N looked up to him as a brother, a dad, or well…maybe even a mother. With the way he clings to his leg when he tries to return home.

Groaning, Black leaned against a nearby tree, watching N as he played around in the newly fallen snow. The snow being a pure innocent white, just like N…Black stood there asking himself how such a kind and innocent child would have to face such hardships just because of his birth.

Having one parent a human, while the other a type of demon, or one of those creatures that go bump in the night. Black couldn't help but wonder….what was N's parents like was his mother loving and kind? Maybe his father was hardworking and proud of his son. Or….

Shaking the though out of his mind, Black turned his attention back to N. Whom held a small ball of snow in his hand, raising his hand he threw it at Black. Before the older teen could react, Black was hit upside the head. While N stood there, giggling before he turned to run away.

Pushing himself up off the ground Black gave chase to the small child. Who continued to laugh at what he'd done mere seconds before. Jumping over small logs, and climbing through tangled branches Black soon caught up with N.

Grabbing the small child by his green hood, and quickly scrambling back to the safety of the tangled branches, N looked at Black. The older teen looked slightly alarmed as he tried to hide N's face from whatever was on the other side of the tangled branches.

N could hear Black's heart pounding against his chest, the sound of his lungs trying to calm down the humans breathing. Looking out of the tangled branches, N's eyes landed on four men with guns, and one with a dog. Black slowly started to back up out of the tangled branches, trying to watch for twigs or anything that would alert the other hunters like him to their presence.

Once Black had made it safely out of the clearing, he took off running as fast as he could. The sound of barking in the far distance caused N to panic, clinging even tighter to the brunet haired boy's thin shirt and cloak. Cursing for what he was about to do next, Black stopped at the edge of a small river, though it may be small it's very deep and the currents very fast near the middle.

His mother and father both told him at a very young age to never chance running through this river while the season was winter. Having heard stories about many hunters, and criminals dying in this river terrified Black as a young child. Biting the inside of his cheek, Black looked down to the small shaking N in his arms.

N's usually pale features were stained a bright red, his eyes turning the same color. Tightening his grip on N's small trembling body, Black summoned as much of his courage as he could and started walking through the cold water.

Black's legs soon started to feel like lead, finding it hard to walk through the cold water. But…he has to do this to make sure that N will stay safe, if he can just make it across this river then he would be able to leave N with his tree.

Black's thoughts suddenly came to a complete halt when his foot slipped, sending the poor boy underneath the ragging current. N screamed, while Black tried to find stable ground underneath his feet again, forcing his body to swim towards the edge of the river. Grabbing a root that just so happened to be there, Black pushed himself up onto the other side a little bit.

Smiling, while he set N down on his own two feet. The small child shivering because he to had gone under when Black did, ruffling N's matted down green hair Black mumbled. "Hahah…we made it N…" Black slowly closed his eyes, unable to feel his toes he looked at N, smiling. "N…now I need for you to run…I need for you to run as fast as you can alright?"

N stared at Black, unable to believe what he was hearing. Grabbing Black's arm N tried to pull the human boy up on the side of the river even further. But Black proved to be too heavy, and far too cold to comply with N pulling on his arm. Tears started to form in N's eyes when he heard the dogs barking. Trying his hardest to pull Black up onto the other side, Black looked behind him.

His vision blurry, and out of focus. The sound of the dogs barking, and the hunters yelling about their next kill, Black bit the inside of his cheek once more, looking up at N with a sad smile. Placing a small kiss on N's forehead, caused N to stop pulling on his arm. Staring down at Black, whose smile turned into his usual lopsided grin as he placed a hand on N's shoulder slowly pushing himself away from N's grasp he mumbled. "Run away N…"

Pushing N away from the side of the river, Black let go of his hold as well. Floating down along with the current, N followed Black down the river, screaming for someone to help him, for someone to save his only friend. Screaming at Black for being an idiot, the only thing that Black could do before he heard the sound of rushing water, was smile sending a small wave to N. Whom stood there, paralyzed unable to move from his spot as he read the words that Black's mouth formed.

'_Bye N…' _

Then Black was gone, off the side of the river, hiding behind a rock to cry. N could hear the sounds one another screaming for someone to go down to where the waterfall ended to see if they could retrieve Black's body.

It's happened again…it's happened again. Standing up N started walking towards his home, the place where he'd first me Black, and where the two of them had become friend. Looking at his shaking hands N curled up into a small ball inside of the tree, crying while he screamed, calling Black an idiot, and a fool. Why did he do that?

Why did Black just allow himself to be killed? Now…now he's all alone again, no one to talk to and nobody to keep him company when he needs it. Black's no longer here to save him, to watch out for him, and to protect him from the many hunters that live in his small town, it's happened again….

Another person has sacrificed themselves for N to live first his mother…and now Black. Why…why?!

Why must everyone close to him eventually die!?

**…**

_The sound of shuffling feet could he heard walking back his door, Black waited until he was sure that nobody else was around, taking a deep breath Black couldn't help but sigh. Having startled his mother when he ran upstairs with her hand made basket in his hand, slowly opening the lid Black couldn't help but turn his small frown upside down when a head of messy green hair, and a pair of floppy ears appeared out of the basket. _

_Looking up at Black with huge green eyes, N singled for Black to hold him by opening and closing his tiny hands. Groaning, not from being angry at N, but at himself for giving in so easily to the whims of a small child whose not even human. _

_Taking the small child into his arms, Black walked towards his bed. Where he started to tame N's wild hair, pulling it back into a small pony tail N giggled. "Huh? What's so funny N?" looking up at Black, N tilted his head to the side smiling. "Black, you remind me of my mama!" _

_Startled by N's words, Black dropped the hair brush and stopped reaching for the new green cloak that Black had bought for him in the market with his new kills. "Wh-what?! What possessed you to say that?!"_

Sitting at the edge of Black's bed, N started to kick his feet, "Well Mama used to brush my hair, make sure I was able to eat, and she would always make sure that I was safe and warm….your acting just like my mama Black." Black couldn't help but smile, N usually avoids talking about his mother since it's a touchy subject for the young child.

_Grabbing the small cloak, Black unclipped the other one from around N's neck. The small child watching Black with those bright green eyes, smiling and jumping around when Black had finally managed to clip the new cloak on around N's shoulders. N jumping up and down for joy hugged Black, causing the older teen to smile, ruffling N's hair. _

"_Haha, this cloak will keep you even warmer than your other one. But, since this one was made by your mother, you can keep it. But if this one turns into something as bad as this one." Black made a small gesture to N's old cloak, which was full of holes and seemed to have been chewed on in some places, "Throw it away."_

"NOOOO!" N yelled while bunching up the fabric from the cloak that Black had managed to put on him a few seconds ago. Hugging Black, N mumbled. "Nooo! This is a gift from Black! I'm not going to throw away something like this! I'll be careful with it! I'll treasure it! Just...please do not make me throw away your gift!"

_Black couldn't help but stare at N, smiling Black wrapped his arms around N returning the hug as he pulled the blankets over the both of them. Smiling while N laid there confused, "Okay, okay you can keep it just make sure that you take good care of it." N tried to hug Black even tighter, but he learned that he's still too small for that. _

_Chuckling, Black allowed N to snuggle closer to his larger form that radiated a large amount of heat, N couldn't help but stay awake and watch Black sleep. Black looks so at peace while he sleeps. N couldn't help but smile, this human boy…Black started to take care of him a few months back. Making sure that he was fed, warm, and happy N guessed that he'd started to grow on the other boy. _

_Looking at his small hand, and then at Black's larger one. N couldn't help but ask himself when both he and Black would be the same height. Smiling, N made a wish before going to sleep that he would become taller (or as tall) as Black. _

_Snuggling closer to warmth created by Black's body. N slowly fell into a peaceful slumber and warm slumber, something that he has not experienced since his mother's death so many years ago. _

**…  
**

Opening his eyes, N found himself alone in his home. His hands curled tightly around the cloak that Black had given him a few days ago, his usually lively green eyes were now dull with glazed over from tears. N couldn't help but start crying again, Black…he's gone. He's really, really gone.

He's not coming back…just like his mother. Just like his mother on that cold winter morning when the hunters killed her.

Looking at his tiny hands, N slowly crawled out of the hollow part of the tree that he's called his home. Staring at the lights created by the village where Black used to live, where N would escape to on the nights where he could not sleep and Black would be eating dinner and washing the dishes.

Where the brunet haired boy would quickly hide him, telling his mom that he was going to sleep, only to turn around and scold him, and then to tend to his small wounds, to brush his wild hair and to pull it back out of his face.

N smiled, looking at the stars, fresh tears forming in his eyes as he mumbled. "I'm sorry mama…." N started to walk towards the hunting grounds, where he was sure a hunter or two would be there to alert Black's village that something like him was still around in these woods.

If Black knew about this…then he would scold N and tell him to go back to his tree. Only now…Black was gone. He'd died protecting him, using himself as a distraction for the hunters and dogs. It's all his fault…it's happened again. First his mother, and now Black.

Black's not here anymore to scold him, to save him, and to make sure that he was happy and eating well. No…Black is dead and since Black is no longer here with him….

What's the point of continuing his lonely existence any further…without Black being here by his side?

* * *

**_...Thank You..._**

For reading chapter two of '_Winter Rabbit_'~ sorry that this chapter was all angst and Black dying, but there is another part to this story. I think it'll be a total of four chapters, so no worries Black may or may not be dead. c:

Thank you so much for the follows and reviews on chapter one. I was happy when I saw that people left a review. You two reviewers made my day.

Again, Merry Christmas or a Happy to whatever you celebrate on December 25th or before that. Leave a review to let me know if you'd like for me to continue. c:


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** at the bottom of this chapter~ _but_!

**Disclaimer:** I no shape way form or fashion do I own anything related to the Pokemon franchise, if I did...then I would be a rich mofo. c:

**Note: **Thank you for the reviews on this story~ it really makes me happy to know that other's enjoy what I'm writing. And to answer some questions, yes I decided that N would be a rabbit because it seemed to fit him. An innocent and defenseless creature which can be killed at any second, but Black's there to take care of him and protect him.

The reason the Hunters will kill N for being in their main area of hunting is because their supposed to kill human/animal hybrids. I'm not really sure why they have to kill them, I just sort of made it a law in this alternate reality. I guess my brain wandered off somewhere at this part. xD

* * *

_**:-:Winter Rabbit Pt. 3:-:**_

**_Reoccurring Image _**

* * *

Staring at the ceiling Black laid there on his bed, unsure of what to do with the rest of his day. Having been told by his mother that he's been asleep for almost eight days, Black couldn't help but ask his mom why he was sleeping like that. His mom merely laughed, holding Black close to her heart, Black found it soothing to listen to another person's heartbeat. "Ah, you were out hunting and you fell into the river…you almost drowned Black. Luckily there were other hunters that had seen you, calling off their hunt to go and save you."

Sitting there, his head against his mom's chest, listening to her steady heartbeat, Black couldn't help but sit there, trying to go back through his memory for something about what his mother had said didn't seem to add up. Why did he fall into the river? Why was he even near that cursed river?

Shaking his head, he pushed himself away from his mother opening his window to look out at the snowy landscape, the people shuffling around in their cloaks, trying to stay warm and avoid being caught in the middle of a brawl or sudden freak snowstorm.

Black's eyes focused on the forest. Something telling him that he needs to go there, that someone is waiting for him. But Black knows full and well that there's nothing there but dead trees, and whatever animals could survive in this winter weather. But the feeling persisted even after he closed the window, following his mother down the stairs to their breakfast table where other hunters like him were already sitting and waiting for their food.

Black's family running an inn, where many hunters and travelers would take refugee this season. The rent would consist of a few gold coins (no more than twenty-five gold pieces per week) and whatever kill they were able to make. May it be a large kill or a small kill, Black's mother would make it into their dinner or breakfast, and if there was enough left over maybe they would have it for lunch.

Taking his seat at the table next to his mother, who poured everyone a small bowl of beef stew from the elk that one of the older hunters had killed with his hunting partners. Staring at the bowl, his brown eyes devoid of any light he mumbled.

"Something's…wrong…" Black's thoughts were cut short when one of his senior hunters, who go by the name of Gold, slung his arms around the still recovering boy's neck, chuckling while he dug his knuckles into Black's sensitive scalp.

"Heeey! Black~ it's good to see that you're awake, we thought for sure that you were dead when Red and Green's support group brought you back here all limp and wet." Black grumbled, elbowing Gold in the gut with that done to him, Gold loosened his grip on the younger hunter only to be smacked upside the head by a boy with long red hair. "Gold…"

Rubbing the back of his head, Gold chuckled as he smiled hugging the other boy as he said. "Awww~ I was just having a little bit of fun Silver! Don't worry you and Crystal are still my favorite people to pick on." Silver's face turned a slight red color; pushing Gold away from him Silver took his seat at the table and slowly started to eat his breakfast. Gold, chuckling as he too his seat next to Silver and started to eat his bowl of soup, only to be hit upside the head by a girl with blue hair.

_**…**_

The one thing Black hates most of all, is shopping at the market for his mother. People are so rude this early in the morning, Black has to hold himself back from punching (or stabbing) the people at the market, raging in all ages from those of the elderly, to that of children selling small trinkets that they were able to make with their own hands.

Having no interest in toys for children, Black was just about to walk past a small group of children only for one with long brown hair to stand in his way her smile half hidden by her white and red hat, holding her twin brother's hand whose hair and usual bored (or highly un-amused) expression was hidden by his red and white hat.

"Black~ so what toy are you going to buy from us today?" Leaf asked in her usual peppy voice, while her brother tried to pull her back to their usual spot shaking his hand off she turned to her brother, waiving her pointer finger in her face she said. "Fire! Stop it! Black's a good paying customer!" looking at the snow covered grown Fire replied, "Yes, I know that but your being annoying sis..." Leaf merely laughed, using her signature 'ohohohoh' laugh, Fire merely tried to hide his face underneath his hat even more.

"And your embarrassing me...stop it Leaf." the children poked fun at one another before they turned their attention back to Black, this time Fire was the one to speak rather than his happy-go-lucky sister. "So...would you like to buy anything today Black? We have some new toys..." Fire trailed off when he noticed Black's expression.

Black stood there slightly confused as he mumbled. "What? Buy a toy from you…when did I ever…" Black trailed off, while both Fire and Leaf stood there confused by what Black had just asked them, leaning down for no reason he picked up a small wooden spinning top.

A smile on his face as he placed a few gold pieces in Leaf and Fire's hands, the children smiling at the small amount of gold saying thank you they quickly picked up their goods and scampered off back home to their family. That is if they have one, since nobody in the village is really sure where those children are from. They just sort of suddenly appeared one day in the market.

While Black looks back in his memory, he clearly remembers that never once had he bought a toy from the strange children. Shrugging his shoulders, he started to walk down the snow and mud covered road. At least he'd managed to give them a few gold pieces that would earn them a meal or two, maybe even three if they were frugal with how they spent their money.

Walking down the street, holding the wooden top in his hand Black's eyes scanned over it's painted surface, such craftsmanship for children so young. Black couldn't help but be a little bit envious of their ability to create something like this. Sliding the top into his pocket, Black turned his attention back to what was in front of him.

Walking across the bridge past the carts being pulled by mules and horses. Looking down at the small river underneath the bridge Black's eyes focused on the woods. That feeling from earlier returning, eating away at his heart. It felt as if he were being torn apart, Black leaned his forehead against the palm of his hand.

Trying to shake away the image of a young child with wild green hair. His huge doe green eyes, that small laugh, and loving nature. Black bit his bottom lip, trying to cast the image away from his mind but the image of the child continued to appear. It was more like the image refused to leave him. Black stood there, simply shaking his head as he tried to chase the image away from his mind, a hand touched his shoulder turning to see who it is.

Deep crimson red eyes looked back at his deep brown ones, a sweat running down Black's neck while he locked eyes with the raven haired male whom just stood there looking at him. His eyes seemed to look in to his very soul. Swallowing a lump down his throat, along with the saliva that had built up in his throat underneath this tongue.

The raven haired males crimson eyes remained empty, showing no emotion whatsoever, making it hard for Black to read the boy touching his shoulder. Then ever so slowly the raven haired boy's lips started to move.

"Black? Is it okay for you to be up and about?" the boy asked, his voice laced with worry as Black shook his head, waving his hands in the air he grabbed at the names floating around in his mind for the boy until one sounded right for him. "Ah, yes! I'm doing just fine Red...how are you and Green doing?"

The name seemed to fit the raven haired boy, much of it being the fact that his crimson red eyes seemed to fit the name floating around in his head. A small smile broke out across Red's face as he chuckled, "Yes, I'm doing just fine Black. I also see that you were able to remember my name...I'm happy."

Black's mouth formed an 'O' shape as he said. "I-I forgot you? I-I'm terribly sorry about that Red!" bowing quickly to Red, Black could hear Red chuckling as he said. "Hahah, there's no need for you to do that Black. Were friends right? Friend's shouldn't have to apologize to one another for these sort of things, after all you did hit your head pretty bad."

Rubbing the place where his head had made impact with a rock at the bottom of the waterfall a grin soon took over Black's face as he chuckled saying. "Yeah, I guess your right...but still I feel bad that I couldn't remember you and Green while I was able to remember Gold and the others..." Black trailed off, scratching the bridge of his nose as Red took notice of the toy in his hand.

"What's with the toy Black? Are you buying it for a kid?" Red asked, walking in step with Black back to the inn. Looking down at the top, Black started to say something only for the image of that boy with the huge doe green eyes, the floppy green ears pulled back as Black showed him the wonder of a spinning top.

Jumping up and down with excitement while he asked Black to do it again, not fully understanding the way the top works. Black could only smile as he complied, raising the top above the ground, looking at the boy with a smile he mumbled. _'Okay, one more time then you have to go back home!' _

Nodding his head yes, the boy replied. _'Yes, yes I know black. But I'll be back tomorrow! I want to learn how to use this wonderful thing you call a 'Spinning Top'.' _

Holding his head in his hands, Red turned to face him. Worried about Black's well being he asked if the younger male was alright, raising a hand to hide his pained expression Black mumbled. "I'm alright Red... no need to worry about me I'll be alright. I just need to get some more rest..."

A mere two steps from entering the inn, Black collapsed, falling onto his knees. Holding onto the top as if his life depend on it, the sound of Red opening the door and yelling for the other hunters to come outside and help him see if he was alright pierced Black's ears.

The familiar worried voice of his mother could be heard, while his mind was bombarded by the image of the boy with the huge doe green eyes, the floppy green ears, the wild untamed green hair sticking out every which way. The image of Black eating fruit and bread with the boy while drinking some water, sharing it out of the same canteen the boy smiled.

Snuggling himself closer to the warmth created by Black's body, placing a small kiss on his cheek the boy backed away. His cheeks soon dusted over by a light blush as he said.

_'D-don't worry about me Black! I swear that I'll grow up to be big and strong and you'll be proud of me! And I'll protect you!' _

...

Slowly opening his eyes, Black stared at the ceiling. His eyes dull and lifeless, while the images of the boy replayed in his mind. Placing the ball of his hand on his temple, trying to bury his face further into the pillows Black bit his lip as he mumbled.

"Who are you..."

The image of the boy smiling and laughing invaded his mind, forcing Black to question how he was able to bring the boy so much joy. How was he able to make the boy smile like that?

"Who are you..."

A loving look filled the boys eyes, as he held Black's wounded hand in his tiny one. Wrapping the piece of his ripped cloak over the wound, tightening it so it would not come lose the boy placed a small kiss on it. Backing away from Black the boy danced around in a small circle. _'Hahah, this time I was able to help you Black!' _

Biting his lip with even more force, Black started to draw blood from the thin flesh. Running his tongue over the wound, the taste of iron and salt lingering in his mouth as he raised his hands to wipe away the tears running down his face. Why...why was he crying for this boy?

What is this boy to him? Why...why...why is the boy crying in the last image? Screaming, and reaching out for his hand. Unable to reach Black's hand, the boys tear stained face...it pained Black to see the image in his mind. The boy's doe green eyes looked so pretty when filled with tears but...

Were those tears of goodbye or...are these images all made up in his mind. A sharp pain passed through Black's mind, sending shiver's down his spine as he shook his head no. No, these images are not a figment of his imagination. These images, there real, along with the boy crying, laughing, smiling, and showing Black how much he appreciates him.

All of that is real...ever single last image is real but...

Slinging both of this arms over his eyes, no longer caring about his lip bleeding Black laid there trying the muffle the sound of his crying as he choked out.

"Who are you...who are you? Please...tell me why your face is haunting me...why...why? Who are you!?"

_Who is this reoccurring boy?! Please...please tell me. _

_Who are you?! _

Another image appeared in Black's mind, one with the boy sitting there in the middle of a field of flowers. Holding a small assortment of daisy's in his hand turning, a smile forming on his face as he stood up running towards Black. Holding out the flowers in his small hands, holding towards Black for the older teen to accept them the boy mumbled.

_'Black! I'll wait for you...always'_

* * *

**_...Thank You..._**

Well, I do hope that you enjoyed reading this chapter of _'Winter Rabbit' _I know that I had fun writing it!  
I'm so very sorry for the long wait, I do not have a really valid excuse for not updating other than not being sure on what to write.

I had a good idea on what I wanted to happen in this chapter but I was unsure of how to go about writing it. Well, my exams are over for now so I may update this again in due time, though do not get your hopes up. I often shoot them down really fast. .w.

Ah, I would like a review or two before I'll post the next chapter.  
c:


End file.
